The strangest Joe Jonas dream you have ever read
by khemi
Summary: I had this Joe Jonas dream a few weeks ago and I think I might be able to turn it into a story if y'all would like me to. Please email me at kamisha. if you would like me to turn it into a story!


My awesome Joe Jonas dream :D December 27th, 2011

Dear Joe,

It was a nice summer day in the middle of July. A perfect day for the dirt bike race around the Mill Mall in Ellsworth to be held. As we all gathered in the front parking lot of the Mill Mall, there was one person in particular I was routing for. His name? Joe Jonas. Him, myself and his parents (in this dream, his parents weren't his parents in reality, they were totally different looking) were standing in one of the many parking lot with his red dirt bike ready to go. You see, at this point, Joe and I weren't really dating, per se, it was more I really liked him and I think he liked me because he acted like he did a lot, but it was still kind of up in the air. Anyway, how the whole dirt bike competition went was that there were three simple rounds: Just race around the Mill Mall one time. The winner would be determined by who could win at least two out of the three rounds. I was pretty confident Joe had this since he's been racing dirt bikes his whole entire life when he's not touring with his brothers or promoting his solo album. Anyway, his parents lift to go check out a store or two inside the Mill Mall for a minute leaving Joe and I alone by his bike to get him suited up and ready.

"You ready to beat them off their dirt bikes, Joe?" I asked while I zipped up his suit in the back.

"You bet I am. This is going to be nothing but a piece of cake." he replied while putting on his protective gloves. About this time, the paramedics were arriving and taking their positions in designated areas around the track should anything go wrong.

"I have faith in you, Joe." I told him while flashing him my best smile.

"Thank you." he said giving me a smile back.

"Good luck out there. I'll be routing for you." I said as I handed him his helmet. He just smiled as he put it on his head and went to take his place with the other competitors at the start/finish line. At this points, his parents had already returned to wish him good luck and stood with me as we waited for the first of three races to begin.

"I just hope everything goes OK." I heard his mother say from somewhere next to me. I turned to look at her while giving her a huge smile.

"Your son's got this, Mrs. Jonas. I just know it!"

"Competitors! Start your engines!" the race announcer said. Suddenly, the roar of 23 dirt bikes coming to life sounded through the air. Deep inside, I could feel my excitement and hope for Joe starting to bubble over.

"3…. 2…..1 GO!" The word had just sounded over the microphone when all the competitors started speeding off and rounded the first turn. Things seemed to be going excellent, until we heard the deafening crash on the other side of the building accompanied by the sound sofa spectators. Whatever they witnessed, it wasn't good. The first thought that immediately came to my mind was Joe. Quickly before I could stop myself, my feet started running as fast as they could to the other side of the building where I saw a red dirt bike laying on its side, its occupier laying on his back groaning in pain. I didn't need to second guess myself on who I thought it was: It was Joe.

"JOE!" I yelled as I ran to him and fell to my knees by his side holding his hand in mine as tears started falling down my cheeks. "What happened?"

"Some idiot rammed me with his bike and I spun out of control and fell." he groaned in pain.

"He's broken a lot of ribs." one of the paramedics told me as they took off Joe's protective suit and shirt and wrapped his abs and chest in a long white bandage to keep him stabilized.

"Khemi. Do me a favor. Finish the races for me," Joe told me while handing me his suit, helmet and gloves. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you can't do the races for me."

I was so speechless after he asked me so I just nodded my head and got geared up, gave him a kiss on his cheek and took the bike to the start/finish line and mounted it. This time, I wasn't feeling excitement and hope in my veins, I was feeling anger and revenge. Since I'm not the only female in this competition, I was going to prove to all other 22 competitors you don't want to mess with me or Joe. When the announcer told us to start, I quickly zoomed from the starting line and quickly zipped around the first corner pulling far ahead of the rest of my competitors. As I passed by where Joe was sitting on an ambulance stretcher I gave him a quick wave letting him know I was doing this for him and zipped around the third corner winning the first race. In fact, I won all three! As I stood in my parking spot and was presented with the trophy, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I turned to see who it was. It was Joe's parents congratulating me!

"Thank you! Where's Joe?" I asked them while looking around.

"He's inside the cafe eating." his father said.

"Thank you!" After changing into my thigh length skirt and my black shirt, I went inside the cafe where I saw Joe sitting in the far back eating a burger. I slowly approached his table and stood there blushing a little bit and looking down while I talked.

"May I join you?" I asked him as he continued to eat.

"You sure can." he said as he finished his burger and turned to look at me. "I hear you swept the races today."

"That I did."

"Well congratulations. Want to head back to my place? There's this awesome concert I want to take you to tonight from 10-12 if it's alright with you."

"Yeah sure! I just got to be in school tomorrow but sure. I'll go and stay over." I replied with a smile.

"Sweet. Well let's the bike loaded on the truck and head back to my place." Joe said as he carefully stood up out of his seat and walked with me to the truck and helped get the bike get loaded in back and sat next to me in the back as the four of us went back to his house. When we arrived at his house, Joe and I got out of the back seat and approached his parents.

"Mom, dad, is it alright if Khemi can stay over tonight if she sleeps on the couch? I really want to take her to this concert tonight."

"She can stay over as long as she gets to school in the morning, She can sleep in your room if you want." his parents said as they went inside the house.


End file.
